Deep trouble
by 1974alner
Summary: Christian spends an afternoon with his daughter. Can any good come out of that?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FSOG. They all belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: Here is a one-shot that I just couldn't get out of my head. Just a little fluff between Christian and his daughter. I hope you like it. **

**Deep Trouble. **

**Christian**

"But daddy, pwease listen to me." My three year old daughter tells me exasperated. "I don't wike this dwess, daddy!" She is stomping her little foot, has both her hands on her sides and is staring at me with those blue penetrating eyes.

I glance at José who is smirking at me while I walk to my incredibly stubborn daughter. Sitting on my haunches, so that I'm at her eye level and taking her soft, little, pudgy hands in mine, I try my hardest to put on my sweetest face, my eyes are pleading.

"Please, baby girl…just listen to me." _Just once..._ "Daddy told you that we are going to surprise mommy with this beautiful picture of her favorite girl for her birthday. But you need to cooperate, otherwise Uncle José won't be able to make the picture."

She stares impassively at me. No emotions, just stubbornness. Not only is my daughter the spitting image of her mother with her mahogany colored hair and blue eyes, but she was also blessed with her mother's personality. My precious girl could best be described as; sweet, caring, witty, charismatic and…stubborn.

"Nooo daddy, you listen to _me" _She hasher little, perfect eyebrow now raised and tapping her little foot.

"I. don't. want. To. Wear. This. Dwess. I. don't. wike. It!" She obviously spends too much time with Mia too.

"Pumpkin, just listen to me" I try to soothe her. "You just have to look your prettiest, and pose how the photographer asks you too and then we will be ready and you can put on the dress you want."

I hear someone approaching and when I turn around I see Gail, carrying a tray with homemade lemonade. "Mr. Grey" she nods at me "hello sweetheart" she smiles sweetly at my daughter and focuses back on me. "Mr. Grey, I will be leaving to the market now."

"Very well Mrs. Taylor."

"Bye Phoebe." Gail waves and turns around walking back at our house.

"Bye Mrs. Twawor…" Phoebe is smiling while she waves at Gail, but when she turns to face me, her smile disappears and her impassive look is back. _Oh yeah, she learned that from me. _

"Please Phoebe…"I plead.

"Daddy…" she sighs. "I don't want to wear that dwess…"

"Why not Phoebe? Auntie Kate said that you should wear this one, because it fits you perfectly." I try for a slight distraction.

"Auntie Kate is bossy." She says crossing her arms in front of her chest. _And let's not forget, demanding, inquisitive, nosy, irritating, annoying and aggravating. _

"Phoebe, baby…Uncle José doesn't have all day…he needs to get back. So why don't you just wear this dress today and tomorrow we wear the other one…huh?"

"Because red is not my color." She says holding her hands in the air. When I just stare at her she

bows her head slightly and then I see her lower lip, turning into this little pout.

_Oh fuck, not the pout. I'm done! She's got me now! _

"Pwease daddy." She says taking my head in her hands and looks at me with those pleading blue eyes. "You are the bestest dad in the whole wide wowrld…" she says nodding her head making her brown curls bounce up and down. While watching me intently her little hands move to my hair and she starts to play with it. "I wike your hair daddy…" she kisses the tip of my nose. "Can we pway hairdwesser later?" She is still stroking my hair, patiently awaiting my answer.

"Phoebe." I start, but I'm interrupted immediately.

"Pwetty pwease daddy…"

"Fine" I'm pinching the bridge of my nose and while standing up I gather my little manipulative daughter in my arms and start walking back to the house.

"No daddy, it needs to be the white dwess…" standing in Phoebe's enormous walk in closet I'm ready to pull my hair out. My little, impatient, stubborn girl is standing in front of me, arms crossed in front of her chest and only wearing adorable 'big girl' panties.

"Phoebe, I think that mommy bought that dress for Auntie Mia's and Uncle Ethan's wedding. You are not supposed to wear it until then."

Her big blue eyes are looking at me pleading and the tears are starting to pool in her eyes. _Fuck, I can't watch it. Fuck the dress…we will buy her another one right? It's not like it was a custom made dress…right? _

Two long, excruciating hours later where are finished taking the pictures. Phoebe is happily hopping towards the house. Her white dress whirling along her small frame. I'm silently hoping that she forgot about my promise to play 'hairdresser' with her, but knowing her, I highly doubt it. She never forgets anything.

I look at my watch and see that Ana won't be back until at least dinner time. She has this appointment with some famous doctor who wrote this novel. He and his wife will be joining us later for dinner. I can't say I'm looking forward to that dinner, since Ana told me that the guy is kind of an obnoxious ass and his even more obnoxious wife joins him to every appointment. But since this is such a huge deal for Ana and Grey Publishing I'll just play along. I mean I can play the perfect husband.

"Phoebe shouldn't you take of that dress while we play?" I ask my daughter innocently. I mean since she is like her mother, forcing her in doing something, will only backfire. So nice and easy.

"No! I wike this dwess daddy." She says looking at me through her eyelashes.

While she is carefully setting up her 'hair salon' on the living room table, I give myself a few minutes to relax and scroll through my phone. Right then I receive a message from my beautiful wife.

***Sealed the deal! Will be home in two hours. Please wear you black suit and look handsome. ;-) love you A. **

_-Congratulations baby! I knew you could do it. No worries, I will charm their obnoxious pants off. Love you more. C. _

"Daddy, I'm ready." Phoebe says nudging my knee and taking the phone from my hand.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do?" I ask while taking her on my lap.

"You are the customer and you want a manicure, pedicure a facial and a new haircut…"

"You are not cutting my hair Phoebe."

"It's just pwretend daddy." She giggles. She takes of my shoes and socks first.

"Okay Mistwer Gwey, we are going to start with your pedicure" she says clapping her hands.

"Just tell me what I have to do Miss…?" She stares at me with her big blue eyes and smiles shyly.

"My name is Miss Peebee…"

"Right Ms. Phoebe, just tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"Just relax Mistwer Gwey…I will take care of everything…" she says very sharp.

Gently she starts massaging my feet and then she switches and begins filing my toenails. The feeling is excruciating, especially since the memory of last time she did this, is not a very pleasant one.

"Gently Ms. Phoebe…don't want to repeat what happened the other day.

"Oh Mr. Gwey, it was just a wittle bwlood. It wasn't the end of the world." She is repeating exactly what Ana said when I showed her my bleeding toe.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself Ms. Phoebe?" I ask and lean back against the couch, while she continues mistreating my toes.

She wipes her curly hair to the side and giggles.

"Well my name is Peebee Gwace Gwey and my mommy is Anastasia Rose Gwey and my daddy is Cwistian Vervelyan Gwey. My mommy is very, very pretty…and she is also very smart…because she reads a lot of bwooks…"

She takes a bottle of nail polish from the table and holds it up so I can see it. "Is this color to your liking Mr. Gwey?"

"Oh absolutely, Yellow has always been one of my favorite colors." I say cringing.

"So, your mommy is very, very pretty and very smart because she reads a lot of books right?"

"Yes and my mommy has pwetty shoes, but I'm not supposed to wear them yet…I have to be at least five?" _Yeah, make that 35…_

"And what about your daddy?"

"My daddy is tall and stwrong and…and…uhm…he is a boss…"

"But I bet he is very smart too right?"

"I'm not sure…because he doesn't read a lot of bwooks…" _I read books!_ "But he is the bestest daddy… because he takes me to the pwark and to Gwey House and then I can sit at his desk."

"Wow, that is a really cool daddy you have Ms. Phoebe…"

"Yes, and my daddy loves my mommy a whole lot…because he kisses her a lot…and sometimes…sometimes he says watch it Mrs. Gwey, my pwalm is twitching…" she shrugs and continues painting what I think are my toes instead of my toe nails. "But I don't think it's bad because my mommy always giggles…when he says that…" _Yeah, because daddy is pussy wiped…_

With a sigh she closes the bottle of nail polish and places it back on the table. "I will be right back Mr. Gwey…" she darts of and moments later she returns with a roll of toilet paper.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I have to pwace that between your toes Mr. Gwey." She rolls her eyes and continues her task. _Just like her mother. _

"Mr. Gwey, why do you have hairs growing on your toes?"

"Because men have that Ms. Phoebe…" _And your mommy happens to think I have sexy feet…_

"I don't wike it…" she says crunching up her cute little nose. Standing up on her little feet she brushes her hands against her now not so white dress and claps her hands again.

"Now it's time for your hair…" She takes a bright pink brush from the table and while standing on the couch she starts combing my hair. Every now and then she brushes with her nails against my scalp. _Fuck, this is really good…_Since she is standing so close to me, she forgets that she is 'Ms. Phoebe' and kisses my cheek.

I smile in myself and while I look at her I'm amazed that Ana and I created this beautiful girl.

"You need some hair wax now daddy…" she giggles and immediately corrects herself. "I mean Mr. Gwey…"

"Do you really think I need the wax Ms. Phoebe?"

"Oh yes Mr. Gwey and we are going to finish it with pretty, little pwink bows…" _Christ…yellow nail polish, pink bows in my hair…what's next?_

While carefully placing the pink bows in my hair she is silently singing the "Frozen" song. _"Let it gooo, Let it goo, don't hold it bwack anymoore…" _She switches between humming and singing and I wish I could record her right now to show Ana later. She is absolutely adorable.

"You are a magnificent singer Ms. Phoebe."

"Thank you Mr. Gwey." She answers politely. "Would you like to see yourself now Mr. Gwey?"

"I certainly would Ms. Phoebe…"

I bite the inside of my cheek when she places the mirror in front of my face. I look hideous. On top of my head she made three little pigtails and tied them with pink ribbons.

"What do you think Mr. Gwey?" She says looking at me expectantly.

"It's … different…but I like it…yes I definitely like it."

"Good, then it's time for your facial now Mw. Gwey…"

"Very well Ms. Phoebe, just tell me what I need to do…"

"Lean you head on the couch Mr. Gwey…I will take care of the rest…"

"What are you going to do today Ms. Phoebe? A face massage?"

"Nope…I was thinking in using a mask…it will make you face nice and smooth…"

"Can I see?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Of course…" she hands me the small package and waits impatiently.

"_A detoxifying facial mask with Japanese matcha green tea and French green clay to deeply cleanse clogged pores and brighten dull skin." _I read out loud and give her back the package. "I think this will do perfectly Ms. Phoebe." I quickly open the package and she sits on my lap.

"Close your eyes Mr. Gwey"

"Do you think I need this for my dull skin Ms. Phoebe?"

"Oh yes." She replies dramatically.

"Does your daddy also have a dull skin?"

"No…" is her short answer.

"Okay, but I guess that your daddy is probably a very, very handsome man, since your mommy is very, very pretty."

"He is not ugly…" _What?!_

"But my daddy can pway the piano…he can pway every song…and he takes very good care of me and my mommy." _You're damn right he does!_ Pride swells in my chest and I close my eyes contently.

She is probably very concentrated, because she keeps silent for a while. She is busy spreading the cream, or whatever it is over my face…

"Oopsie…doopsie..." She says.

"What happened?" I snap my eyes open and see a dot of cream dripping over the front of her white dress. _Oh Fuck!_

"Oh Pheebs…" Since there is no towel nearby I wipe the cream off her dress with my shirt.

Without a care in the world she continues with the cream. "Ms. Phoebe, don't you think it's enough cream?"

"No… you need more…your skin is very dull…" _Right…._

After a while she steps from my lap and looks at me from a distance. Her head slightly cocked to one side. Suddenly she starts giggling.

"Don't I look handsome Ms. Phoebe?"

"You look like Shrek!" she hands me the mirror and starts laughing and giggling. Taking a look in the mirror I start laughing along with her. Holy fuck! I look like a complete moron with the green mask and the pink bows on top of my head.

How the fuck did my life turn out this way? Yeah, now I remember, I married the most beautiful girl on the planet, she got pregnant a few years later and our little Phoebe was born, and now they both have me wrapped around their little fingers.

"I think it's only fair if I put some cream on your face too! Then I'll be Shrek and you'll be Fiona." I smile when she goes to stand in between my legs, tilts her little face and closes her eyes.

"Do it daddy…I want to be Fiona."

I make sure her face is covered with that green stuff and then we make a bunch of selfies to show Ana when she gets home later.

After our little break, Phoebe continues with my finger nails, which get a lovely blue color.

"What is your favorite color Mr. Gwey?"

"Blue" I reply immediately.

"Why?" She asks while closing the bottle of nail polish.

"Because blue is the color of my wife and daughters eyes…"

She giggles. "But I am your daughter…"

"Yes, you certainly are…"

"Daddy…I don't want to pway anymore." She says rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want to take a little nap?"

"No daddy…" she says fervently shaking her head. "You still need a massage…"

"Okay, do you want me to take of my shirt?"

"Yes please…" I quickly pull off my shirt and lean with my elbows on my knees. Phoebe sits down behind me and starts massaging my shoulders with her little hands.

She is unusually quiet for her doing. After a while I feel her small fingers brushing over my scars.

"Does this hurwt daddy?" She asks in a very tiny voice.

"No baby…it doesn't hurt…" I close my eyes and bald my hands into fists.

Then I feel her tenderly kissing all the nine scars on my back, just like Ana did all those years ago when I let her touch me for the first time. She then rests her cheek against my back and sighs.

Even though she has seen my scars countless times by now, she always reacts this way, she always kisses them and always asks me if they hurt. And every time Ana and Phoebe kiss my scars, the horrible memories fade a little.

"The scars are from the picken chocks right daddy?"

"Yes, baby…but they are called chicken pocks…"

"Oh right…" she giggles.

"Now, Ms. Phoebe…what do you want to do now?"

"I want to dance!"

"Dance you say? Well it seems I'm a very good dancer, so let's pick a song."

"I want the song from Shrek daddy!" Phoebe is already standing in front of the iPod jumping up and down.

_I thought love was _

_Only true in fairy tales_

_Meant for someone else_

_But not for me_

_Love was out to get me_

_That's the way it seems_

_Disappointment haunted_

_All my dreams_

The moment the song echoes through the living room Phoebe starts moving her little hips and waving her arms in the air. Her curly hair is moving up and down by the way she is moving her head from side to side.

_She is going to end up with a serious neck injury if she doesn't stop that soon! _

"Phoebe, baby…come here and give daddy your hand."

"No! Daddy I want to dance like this…you too! Dance daddy dance!"

And as the good daddy I am I start dancing like a fool. With the toilet paper still stuck between my toes, the pigtails with pink ribbons in my hair, my stained shirt and let's not forget my green face, I follow my daughters movements.

_And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried_

We keep dancing, laughing and singing along with the lyrics when I see some movement from the corner of my eye, and besides Phoebe's small voice who is still loudly singing along and is oblivious to our spectator, it's deadly silent. Ana is standing next to the iPod. Arms folded in front of her chest.

"Christian?" Ana whispers. Her eyes go from my hair, to my shirt and end on my feet. "What…" she clears her throat. "What have you been doing?" Her eyes are wide and the expression on her face is a mix of embarrassment, anger and disbelief…but looking closely it's definitely anger what I see flaring through her eyes. _Yes, definitely anger…._

"Hi baby" I say smiling. "You are home early."

"Yes…yes…we finished early with the contract negotiation."

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Obnoxious?" I ask.

"Mrs. Obnoxious as you keep calling her." She says raising her eyebrow. "Wasn't feeling well, so they decided to get back to the hotel instead of having dinner with us."

_Thank fuck for that! Miracles do exist after all!_

"Mommy! Mommy you are home!" Phoebe runs towards Ana and jumps into her arms.

"Baby, what happened to your face?"

Phoebe grins at her mother and tenderly kisses the tip of her nose. "I'm Fiona mommy and daddy is Shrek." She proudly points in my direction.

"Oh he is Shrek…" Ana says, still not looking very happy.

"Yes, daddy looks super-duper handsome." _Actually, daddy is in super-duper trouble. _

Then in that moment Gail comes walking in, totally unaware of our presence.

"Oh! Oh good Lord …Mr. Grey…what …what happened?" I can honestly say that in all the years that Gail has been working for me, that she never looked so shocked…and she saw some shit when she started working for me. But I guess nothing would have prepared her for my new and stunning look.

"Hello Gail." Ana says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Can we have dinner in 30 minutes? Our guests won't be joining us."

"Of course Mrs. Grey." While Gail turns around she takes another good look at me, probably to assure herself that she isn't dreaming.

"Phoebe…" Ana says placing both hands on her hips. _Oh boy, big trouble._ One hand on her hip is okay, but two hands, means big fucking trouble. "Is that the dress you are supposed to wear to the wedding?"

"Yes, mommy…" Phoebe's eyes dart to mine and she start shuffling on her feet.

"But it's ruined now phoebe…" Ana whispers and I swear I see tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"It's not ruined mommy…" Phoebe says fervently shaking her head. "It's just an itsy bitsy stain…" Phoebe's eyes are really huge while she looks at her mother.

"Both of you…upstairs…NOW!" Ana points with her finger to the stairs and there isn't one freaking soul that would dare to argue with her now.

Phoebe and I follow Ana up the stairs to the bedroom. Both pretty much aware that we are in deep, deep trouble.

Phoebe slides her hand in mine while looking straight ahead she whispers loud enough for Ana to hear. "We are in deep twrouble daddy."

When we arrive upstairs Ana turns around and faces our daughter. "Phoebe, please go to your bedroom and take that dress off. Mommy will be there in five minutes."

"Yes mommy." Phoebe walks to her bedroom and waves before closing the door behind her.

"Christian…bedroom…now." _Yes ma'am._

_Okay…3….2….1…._

"What the hell is this Christian Grey?" She hisses.

"You don't think I look super-duper handsome?" I say giving her my shy smile?

Brushing her fingers along her forehead she sighs. "Christian, Phoebe is the flower girl at your sister's wedding…what are we going to do with that dress? It's absolutely ruined!"

Ana is pacing the room and every now and then she glares at me. Holy fuck. I'm cracking my brain about what to say to her, because I know that whatever I say…I won't be what she wants to hear. My wife is out for blood. _What to say…._

"Say something Christian…and don't stand there looking…looking…."

"Green?" I see a little smile playing on her lips, but she quickly turns around to hide it. _Nearly there Grey…_

"This has been the longest afternoon of my life…"

Then Phoebe's voice comes through the baby monitor. She is having a conversation with her bear.

"_Well hello Mr. Bear…do you like my fwace…my daddy says I look pwretty…and my daddy never lies…he is the bestest daddy on the whole pwlanet…" _

We hear some shuffling and then her voice again.

"_I have to wait for mommy …I think that mommy also wants a green face…wait until she sees the pictures daddy and I made, she is going to be super proud….and daddy is also the best dancer…but he can't cook very well, but that's not his fault, that's because grandma Grace never taught him how…but that's okay, because there is Mrs. Twawor and mommy…oh and Grandma Grace is also very smart because she works in the hospital. When I grow up I'm going to read a lot of books and…and then I'm going to schwool and become a doctor just like Grandma Gwace and then I'm going to tell all the children who have picken chocks that they can't scratch it because then they will turn into scars…just like daddy has…I kissed them anyway because I love daddy to the moon and back…and he always lets me pway hairwsalon with him but I think he is in twrouble now, because mommy looked really upset….and I don't want daddy to get in twrouble…because I love my daddy…and when I'm big I'm going to marry my daddy…oh and I want to become a ballet dancer too, because I'm a really good dancer…daddy told me so…"_

I look at Ana who is listening intently, with a smile on her lips to what our daughter is saying.

"She adores you Christian…" Ana says smiling at me.

Cautiously I take a step towards our bed and sit beside my wife.

"She loves you too Ana…you should have heard what she told me about her mommy when we were playing this afternoon…she told me that her mommy was really, really pretty and very, very smart because she reads a lot of books." I bump my shoulder against hers and wink.

"Really Christian, will you please wipe that shit off your face, because I can't take you serious looking like that…"

"Are you sure?" I whisper leaning closer to her. "I could blow some raspberries in that perfect little neck of yours…"

"Don't you dare Christian Grey…"

"Or else?"

"I think you are in enough trouble as it is…" She says cocking her head to the side.

"Am I, because I can make it all up to you later on, I will start with a nice massage and then I'm going to kiss every inch of your perfect body and then…"

"Yes…" she whispers cutting me of and clearing her throat. "You could do that…but…" her eyes dart to my pigtails and she starts to giggle. "Please…please Christian I can't even think about having sex with you looking like that…"

Abruptly she stands up from the bed and adjusts her perfect fitting dress. "Now, I'm going to speak to Phoebe…get yourself cleaned up."

Then we hear the bedroom door open and see our daughter's brown curls.

"Daddy…" she whispers loudly.

"Phoebe…" Ana says. "Didn't I ask you to wait for me?"

Phoebe opens the door and while taking a step into our bedroom she looks down at her perfect, tiny feet.

"I was checking if daddy was okay mommy…" she whispers.

Ana doesn't reply back and I actually feel sorry for our little girl.

"Mommy, it was my fwault…I was stubborn and really wanted to wear the white dress…because…because I don't think rwed is my color mommy…and we wanted to surprise you and I wanted the pictures for your birthday to be the coolest ever…" she whispers the last part and then her little head snaps up and her eyes get really big.

"Oh…I messed up…again…" She says looking at me.

"Come here Phoebe…" Ana takes our little girl in her arms and buries her face in her neck.

"I suppose you really wanted to wear the white dress because you wanted to look very pretty for the pictures right?" Ana says to her.

"Yes…" Phoebe whispers while wrapping her little arms around Ana's neck.

"Then I guess mommy will have to try to get that dress clean…"

"I think you can do that mommy, because you are really smart…" Phoebe says now looking into Ana's eyes.

Ana giggles at her and shakes her head. "Oh, what am I going to do with you two?"

"Give us kisses…" Phoebe replies immediately.

"Oh no! I don't want to kiss green monsters!"

"Did mommy just call us monsters Phoebe?"

Phoebe just nods her head looking from me to her mother.

"We can't accept that now can we?"

Phoebe grins and shakes her head.

"So, that means…that mommy is going to get green monster kisses…all over her pretty face…"

Phoebe starts squealing and jumps out of her mother's arms. We drag Ana to our bed and start giving her kisses all over her face.

"Stop it guys…" Ana is laughing and giggling, while trying to get out of our hold.

We ignore her pleas until we get tired and lay back on the bed.

"Mommy is now green too!" Phoebe says with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

"What a day…" Ana says adjusting her pillow.

"Oh baby…and it can only get better…" I pull at the towel I have around my waist and crawl to my perfect wife.

"And how do you think you are going to accomplish that?" Ana says looking at me.

"Oh…I think I have some ideas Mrs. Grey…"

"Oh please…don't leave me in agony here…" She replies dramatically.

"First, I'm going to get you out of those pajamas and then I'm going to make sweet, passionate love to you…and we are going make another beautiful baby…" I say while kissing her neck.

"Maybe this time a baby-boy…"

"Or another girl…how will you handle that?" Ana says wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Oh…don't you worry about that Mrs. Grey…"

And while I look into my wife's enchanting blue eyes, I know that I'm a lucky, lucky guy. And I don't fucking care if we have five more daughters, I will be the proudest fucker known to men. Because I know they will all have me wrapped around their little fingers, and that's exactly how it should be…


End file.
